1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tripod turnstiles, and in particular to a device for driving the revolving tripod of a two-way turnstile.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that tripod turnstiles are used in various situations for monitoring the flowing of people through passages, e.g. for the access to subway stations. The operating sequence may be that of allowing the tripod to revolve only upon an unlocking command, typically through the obliteration of a ticket, or the opposite one of a freely revolving tripod which is blocked upon command. If the flow control can be performed in both directions of passage, you have a two-way turnstile.
In prior art turnstiles the combination of the bidirectionality with the alternative locking or unlocking sequences leads to quite complicated and sophisticated devices. This implies a high manufacturing cost, as well as a greater risk of failures or malfunctionings.